Benutzer Diskussion:Venkara
--Klossi 14:47, 29. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Hallo und Verweis Hallo erst mal auch vom mir. Vielleicht interessiert dich nach deinem ersten Edit auch Diskussion:Sabre-Klasse#Sabre vs Saber--Bravomike 14:59, 29. Mai. 2007 (UTC) --Venkara 15:56, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Bilder Bitte sehe, bevor du Bilder hochlädst, nach, ob sie nicht schon vorhanden sind. Und bitte füge immer eine Beschreibung hinzu! Und vor allem: Betitel sie ordentlich!! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:56, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Nochmal und etwas deutlicher: Sov2.jpg etc ist KEIN vernünftiger Titel!!! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:12, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Auch von mir noch mal ein kleiner Hinweis: Ich weiß, weder das System über die Bilderkategorien noch über die Quellenkategorien funktioniert perfekt, aber mit ein wenig Suchen kann man doppelte Bilder vermeiden. Danke.--Bravomike 15:19, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Ja...tut mir leid. Bin noch ned so lange on und lade die Bilder jetzt mit entsprechender Bezeichnung. :::Noch etwas. Bitte schaue dir die Bilder, die schon da sind erst an. Und bitte ließ dir erst die Regeln zum Hochladen durch und zum Bearbeiten der Seite. Quelle und sowas ist ganz wichtig. Außerdem bitte signiere deine Diskussionsbeiträge immer mit --~~~~ Danke.--Tobi72 15:26, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) --Venkara 15:28, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ok ich werde in Zukunft daran denken. ::Tja, sorry, aber Dein letztes Bild zum Beispiel war auch schon da: Bild:Enterprise Veridian III.jpg, und es war ordentlich in die Kategorie:Bilder nach Film (Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen) eingeordnet, also auch schnell zu finden!--Bravomike 15:52, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) --Venkara 15:56, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC)Oh...das hab ich übersehen. Hab mir die Seite angeschaut, aber das Bild ned gesehen. :::Ich empfehle dir eine Leerzeile zwischen das was dein Vorgänger geschrieben hat und zwischen deinem Text zu lassen. Und am Besten ist die Signatur ans Ende deines Beitrages anzhängen. Ist übersichtlicher. Wir meinen es nicht böse. Haben alle mal angefangen.--Tobi72 15:59, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Wie Tobi72 schon sagte, wir haben alle mal angefangen, deswegen nimm es bitte nicht falsch auf, wenn ichh Dir noch mal ein paar Punkte erkläre, es ist garnicht bös gemeint: ::#Bilder brauchen unbedingt auch eine Lizenz, entweder schon beim Hochladen einstellen oder mit hinzufügen ::#Bilder brauchen, damit die oben genannten Kategorien überhaupt arbeiten können, eine Quelle in der Form bzw. , z.B. für Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen (7. Film) und auch eine beschreibende Kategorie, z.B. [[:Kategorie:Bild (Raumschiff)]] (die möglichen Kategorien findet man unter Kategorie:Bilder. ::#Wenn man Bilder auf einer Artikelseite einbindet braucht man keine Pixelangabe für die Größe wenn man gleichzeitig "thumb" benutzt, die werden immer 200px breit, und außerdem auch immer rechts angeordnet, das Kommando "right" ist also auch überflüssig.--Bravomike 16:24, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Und bitte verwende nur canonische Bilder. Also Bilder aus Filmen oder Serien. Bild:Akira Klasse front.jpg erfüllt dies nicht. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:34, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Wie kann ich das Copyrightzeichen einfügen?--Venkara 16:37, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) hab es gefunden--Venkara 16:47, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Einfach über . Du kannst aber auch gleich beim Hochladen einen Text und die Lizens hinzufügen. Und noch was: diese Wiki ist nur für den Canon gedacht. Somit ist die Akira in Flaschenpost ein unbekanntes Schiff. Der Titel des Bildes ist somit auch noncanon. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:49, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Hallo Venkara, warum willst du mit aller Gewald heute Bilder hier hoch laden. Du weißt so wie es scheint leider nicht, was canonisch ist, was die Regeln hier sind und viele Bilder sind doppelt oder von schlechter Qualität. Bitte überlege erst was du tust und benutze Memory Alpha nicht als Spielplatz. Die Admins haben sonst die Arbeit das alles wieder zu korrigieren und so weite. Bitte lies dir als erstes einmal die Hilfethemen durch. Das was du hier bisher machst, grenzt schon fast an Vandalismus.--Tobi72 17:06, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ---- ::Also, natürlich gilt immer noch, was ich Dir schon oben gesagt habe, wir haben alle mal angefangen und man kann nicht erwarten, dass immer gleich alles perfekt läuft. Aber bitte nimm Dir noch mal das zu Herzen, was wir Dir hier geschrieben haben. Teilweise scheint mir nämlich, dass Du das einfach ignorierst, zum Beispiel habe ich dir oben erklärt, wie man eine Lizens angibt und zwei Zeilen drunter fragst Du, wie man das macht. Auch Bildbeschreibungen sind nicht immer hinzugefügt worden. Wie gesagt, wir haben alle mal angefangen, mit der Memory Alpha:Canon Policy muss man sich erst anfreunden und Bilder hochladen ist nicht das einfachste, was man hier machen kann, und nicht zuletzt wollen wir ja alle, dass die MA wächst und neue Inhalte ergänzt werden, aber entsteht im Moment teilweise vermeidbare zusätzliche Arbeit, und es gab auch Beschwerden über Dich. Schau Dir einfach noch mal an, wie das hier alles in der MA gehandhabt wird und dann freuen wir uns auch alle über Deine Mitarbeit. LG,--Bravomike 18:21, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Bitte achte darauf, dass alle Artikel, deren Handlungsablauf im Star Trek Universum angesiedelt ist, in Gegenwartsform geschrieben werden. Dies ist eine Vereinbarung, die im Juni hier getroffen wurde.--Tobi72 18:58, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Ich werde auf alle oben genannten Dinge eingehen. Danke für eure Hinweise--Venkara 19:28, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::Ein letzter Hinweis: Bitte kopiere keine Bilder der MA/en und lade die dann einfach hier hoch. Wenn du Bilder der englischen MA verwenden willst, brauchst du nur den Dateipfad hier angeben, das Bild wird dann hier eingebunden, auch ohne Upload. Aber dann bitte auch eine deutsch Bildbeschreibung mit Quelle und Lizens! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:48, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::::Wenn du Bilder hochlädst denk doch mal bitte an die Quelle und lade die Bilder in einer Ordentlichen Format hoch .--Klossi 13:47, 10. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Noch mal: Keine Bilder identisch aus der MA/en hochladen, dafür gibt es Shared Upload, Quellen angeben, Bilder mit "thumb" einbinden... bitte ließ Dir all das wirklich noch mal durch und schau es Dir an, bevor Du weiter machst!!!--Bravomike 14:09, 10. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Und Bilder bekommen eine der Unterkategorien von Kategorie:Bilder!--Bravomike 14:12, 10. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry, für Shared Upload gibt es noch keine offzielle Hilfe, Du kannst unter Benutzer:Bravomike/Test nachschauen. Wenn Du einfach nur ein Bild aus der MA/en übernimmst benutze bitte Shared Upload und erstelle eine Bildbeschreibungsseite. Danke--Bravomike 14:18, 10. Aug. 2007 (UTC) werde dran denken--Venkara 14:20, 10. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich habe Dich gerade für 2 Stunden gesperrt. Das ist keine wirkliche Strafe und sollte auch nicht so gesehen werden, sondern uns allen eine Pause zum Besinnen geben. Allerdings muss ich dir sagen, dass ich langsam auch ungeduldig werde. Zum Beispiel hast Du bewiesen, dass Du Bilder halbwegs richtig einbinden kannst (http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=Tess_Allenby&diff=prev&oldid=153973, nur der px-Wert ist Quatsch) und wenige Minuten später machst Du es so falsch, dass es fast an Vandalismus grenzt (http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=Argyle&curid=3095&diff=154012&oldid=134116). Bitte, überlege, was Du willst und was Du kannst. Wenn Dir die gegebenen Ratschläge nicht weiterhelfen wende Dich gerne mit spezifischen Fragen an mich!--Bravomike 14:26, 10. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Leitfaden Es folgt ein selbst zusammengestellter Leitfaden zum Thema Bilder: Bilder finden und auswählen *Bilder kann man im Prinzip in drei Quellen finden: Selbst gemachte, Bilder aus dem Netz (z.B. von trekcore.com) oder aus der MA/en **für den Umgang mit Bildern aus der MA/en siehe Benutzer:Bravomike/Test. Wenn Du ein Bild aus der MA/en nutzen willst, dann lade sie nicht neu bei uns hoch, sondern nutze die "shared upload"-Funktion wie dort beschrieben! *Die Bilder sollten wie folgt bearbeitet werden: Sie dürfen keine Fehler (schwarze Balken, Rahmen, extrem schlechte Qualität) enthalten und sollten in einem der folgenden Formate zugeschnitten sein: 3:4, 4:3, 16:9, 9:16. Das wird vor dem Hochladen von Dir mit einem Bildbearbeitungsprogramm erledigt. *Erst wenn Du so ein Bild hast, dass im richtigen Format ist und besser aussieht als eventuell aus der MA/en nutzbare Bilder lädst Du es hoch. Bilder hochladen und erfassen *Der Titel des Bildes sollte das Bild bereits grob beschreiben, und er sollte inhaltlich richtig sein. *Beim Hochladen kann die Bildbeschreibungsseite direkt angegeben werden, in dem Du sie in das dritte Eingabefeld eingibst. Auch die Lizens kann mit dem Auswahlmenü direkt darunter schon beim Hochladen eingestellt werden, Screencaps erhalten eine Paramount-Lizenz. Wenn Du das nicht direkt hier machst musst Du es nach dem Hochladen machen. *Jede Bildbeschreibungseite muss folgendes enthalten: **Beschreibung dessen, was auf dem Bild zu sehen ist. **Quellenangabe in der Form oder , beispielsweise für oder für . Quellen werden immer in Klammern gesetzt: ( ). **Lizensierung über eine Vorlage, meist **Eine Bilderkategorie. Alle verfügbaren Bilderkategorien findest Du in Kategorie:Bilder. Normale Kategorien wie Kategorie:Mensch sind nur für Artikel. **Eine Formatvorlage, die das Format des Bildes angibt. Es gibt die Vorlagen , , , und, für Personenbilder, . *Bilder, die als "shared upload" aus der MA/en eingebunden werden erhalten die gleiche Bildbeschreibung. Außerdem folgt in der letzten Zeile der Bildbeschreibung die Vorlage ! Bilder in Artikeln einbinden *Bilder werden in aller Regel als thumbs ohne Ausrichtung und ohne Größenangabe eingebunden, also in dieser Form: thumb|Beschreibung. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Wenn ein Bild in Ausnahmefällen links ausgerichtet sein kann man das durch ein zusätzliches Kommando "left" erreichen: thumb|left|Beschreibung, das Kommando "right" ist generell unnötig! *In Ausnahmefällen werden Bilder in Gallerien eingebunden, das geschieht nur, wenn es um mehrer Bilder geht. Auch in diesem Fall gibt es keine Größenangabe: Bild:Titel1.jpg|Beschreibung Bild:Titel2.jpg|Beschreibung Damit dürfte, so weit ich im Moment sehe, alles erklärt sein. Bitte lies Dir diese Anleitung gut durch und handele entsprechend, dann freuen wir uns auch alle über deine Mitarbeit. LG--Bravomike 14:59, 10. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Janeway Sorry, ich hätte nicht kommentarlos reverten dürfen, wie Du Dir vielleicht schon gedacht hast war der Grund der POV. Das Bild ist übrigens wieder unter Bild:Janeway Borg.jpg da, allerdings ein neues, erstens weil es ein 3:4-Portrait ist (erwünschtes Format) und zweitens weil das erste Bild einen schwarzen Rand hatte und anscheinend ein Promobild war. Entschuldigung noch mal, lG--Bravomike 22:00, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) habe den Beitrag nochmal überarbeitet. Danke--Venkara 22:07, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Bestens, so ist weitaus besser. Danke (PS: Noch mal eine kleine Errinnerung: Einfach "thumb", nicht mehr)--Bravomike 22:12, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC)